


Sunrise

by pastelpinkpixwrites



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinkpixwrites/pseuds/pastelpinkpixwrites
Summary: Henry's favorite TV show is the sunrise, though he may be willing to miss it just this once.
Relationships: Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> 4000 words of smut. This tag needs more fics, so I decided I would add to it.

They were always up early, annoyingly so. The first time that Darryl had woken up to order breakfast only to find out that Henry had already done so was almost a silent challenge, or so it seemed at the time. Henry Oak wasn’t stupid and he knew how to plant seeds of clues that later grew into full blown thoughts that made Darryl’s heart skip a beat any time they caught each others’ eye.

While Henry wasn’t stupid, Darryl could only pretend to be so for so long. He knew what was going on, it was impossible not to. It was nice of Glenn and Ron not to say anything whenever they ended up having some kind of banter, the latter probably not noticing to be quite honest. And thinking about it, Darryl realized Glenn probably didn’t care or just didn’t want to stick his nose into it. He was a better man than most people gave him credit for.

It was right before daybreak, everyone asleep in the two rooms they’d rented for the night, the rest in the car. As much as the dads enjoyed the Odyssey, it was nice to be able to stretch out every once in a while. Not to mention, the kids liked to stay in the van rather than the inn rooms to ‘sleep under the stars.’ At least that’s what Sparrow had said when Henry asked and of course, he asked no further questions. It was obviously to get away from their dads to talk shit, but whatever helped Henry sleep at night.

Ron and Glenn slept in far longer than they should, and because of that, had ended up in the same room. Meanwhile, Darryl and Henry were in the room across the hall from them, both stirring as the sky only started to show signs of night waning.

The sound of crinkling starchy sheets pulled Darryl’s eyes open, seeing Henry’s skinny form sitting up in the dark. The blonde man stretched, a few things popping as he did, a small groan falling from his lips as his arms fell back to his sides. As he got his bearings, Henry turned to the bed next to him, meeting Darryl’s eyes with an awkward half-smile, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and sliding the arms behind his ears.

“Top o’ the morning,” Henry bade, teeth now showing through the dark. Darryl sat up as well, his back against the headboard of his bed.

“Morning.” He looked out the window to see the sun not even poking up over the horizon yet and let out a puff of air in laughter. “We keep getting up earlier and earlier, huh? What do you say we round up breakfast, or at least find a guy to round up breakfast…”

“Darryl.” The tone with which Henry said his name made his stomach flip.

“Yeah, what’s up, Henry?” He was going to try to play it cool, running a hand over his face so his fingers could find their way into his beard in order to fidget.

“Listen, I think we oughta talk, don’t you?”

“I mean, we’re talking now, right?” Darryl joked, though Henry seemed completely unmoved by the comment, his long legs swinging over the side of his bed to face him better. “Okay. Okay, yeah, maybe.”

Things had been getting heavier in their interactions, the subtext of their words only coming closer and closer to the surface with each conversation. Lark and Sparrow had, of course, teased them both about it, but it was their dynamic with Grant that was really alarming. They were always snickering to Grant who would just shrug indignantly, not really wanting to take part in it.

Any kid whose parents weren’t doing so great would probably act the same as Grant did, especially when it came to watching his dad make goo goo eyes at someone else. He would just rather keep his head down.

“Darryl, we… There’s something up, right? I’m not just reading too much into this?” Henry clasped his hands in his lap, gaze falling to them in an attempt to make this any less awkward.

“Yeah,” the word held a lot of weight despite it dissipating as quickly as it was said. “I think so. Not that you’re thinking too much into it, I mean there’s something. I think. Do you?” He was rambling and Henry couldn’t help the fondness that spread through his chest, unaware of the expression that Darryl could see in the slowly changing light of the room.

“Yeah.” Henry confirmed, voice soft yet confident.

“So… Do we do anything about it or…” Darryl trailed off. He wasn’t exactly sure what could be done from here. They were both married and trying to save their sons, and this felt so out of the blue, especially for Darryl. He’d only ever been with Carol and had never even thought about the possibility of being with another man. Henry seemed so much more confident, and maybe it came with the hippy-dippy bullshit of free love or whatever, but he was pretty sure Henry had been with all genders.

“Do you want to?” Henry came straight out to ask. They were putting it all on the table, it seemed, so what better time?

Darryl took a moment to think on it, watching the shadows moving across the room as he did. It was impossible to tell just how long he’d been thinking until once more, the sound of rustling brought his attention back to Earth.

“Darryl, I don’t want to make this weird. I’d like to consider us friends--good friends at this point. I don’t want anything to come between that.”

“Of course.”

“But maybe we shouldn’t just keep pushing this away, you know?” Henry was standing in between the small gap between their beds, looking down at Darryl. “But that’s up to you. We can do this, or let’s just forget it and get breakfast. I’m fine with either.” Henry’s expression was so soft that Darryl had to stop himself from making an embarrassing noise. The first glows of orange and pink were now streaking across the room, catching Henry’s pale skin and painting it with long strokes of vibrant color. Swallowing thickly, Darryl adjusted himself in bed, one fist clutching desperately at the covers.

“I…” Darryl’s grip tightened as Henry put a knee on the edge of the bed, waiting for Darryl to make his decision. “I want to.”

A certain weight lifted from between them and suddenly, it felt as though a wet blanket had been pulled from over their heads. Henry all but let out a nervous laugh, putting his other knee onto the bed and shuffling onto it. That fond smile was back and Darryl couldn’t help but feel the spread of warmth in his cheeks, watching as Henry moved to crawl over him. His long limbs caged him in and Darryl found himself looking up at the smaller man, looking past the glint of the glasses that obstructed his view of Henry’s blue-green eyes.

“We can stop if you want.” Henry was letting his face fall dangerously close to Darryl’s, waiting for a protest or a sign to stop. It never came.

Henry’s lips were on Darryl’s and at first, it felt strange. Wrong, almost. Darryl’s heart sank as though maybe this was a mistake and they should have never breached the subject and now things were going to be strange and-

And then it wasn’t weird anymore. Henry was seated in Darryl’s lap, a barely-there but welcomed weight against him. Pale hands were cupping his cheeks, pulling him to a more comfortable position to which Darryl had to remind himself to actually kiss back. His big hands moved to Henry’s hips, squeezing as their lips moved feverishly against one another, mouth opening to gasp for breaths they wished they didn’t need.

Feeling emboldened, Darryl pushed his tongue between Henry’s lips, feeling him accept with no struggle. The sound that Henry made as Darryl’s tongue overtook his own was one that dragged shivers down the larger man’s spine, egging him on further. Having Henry in his lap was dangerous, especially when he rolled his hips over Darryl, feeling himself hardening against the other’s bottom. Pulling back, chest rising and falling beneath his large sleeping shirt quickly, Henry looked down at Darryl, half lidded and flushed beautifully all the way down his neck.

“Fuck,” he whispered, arms resting on Darryl’s shoulders, fingers able to reach out a touch the wooden headboard.

“Yeah.” There it was again, and now, Henry’s hands were pulling back onto Darryl’s shoulders, palms flattening as they smoothed over his bare skin. 

Darryl was always self conscious of his physique and growing older hadn’t really done him any favors. What had helped was walking around the Forgotten Realms, making him feel just confident enough as to not shy away as Henry’s cold fingers traced down his chest. His fingers dragged through coarse chest hair, feeling just how much broader Darryl was than him and gave another roll of his hips as Darryl sucked in a breath between his teeth.

Afraid to do anything, Darryl’s hands stayed firmly seated on Henry’s bony hips, shoulders tense as he looked straight ahead at him. Henry felt the intensity of the gaze on him, lifting his eyes to question him wordlessly, hands freezing where they were.

“I… I don’t know what I’m doing.” Darryl admitted in a chuckle that made him sound like a nervous teenager.

“Just go with it.” Henry told him simply. In that moment, Darryl didn’t have to wonder why he’d suddenly started having feelings for Henry. He was a good guy, a really, truly good guy.

Closing their distance once more, Henry bowed his head down, swollen lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of Darryl’s chest. Another sharp inhale made Henry’s pulse race, his lips kissing down from Darryl’s collarbone to his chest. His lips surrounded Darryl’s nipple and he let out his first true moan, hips shifting under Henry’s as the need for friction was becoming more impossible to ignore. Darryl’s nipples had always been somewhat sensitive, though he was too afraid to ask Carol to do anything about it, which sounded stupid to even to him now that he thought about it.

Quickly though, he wasn’t thinking about anything besides the gentle scrape of Henry’s teeth against the budded flesh and the soft sucking sounds coming from him as he toyed with him. Darryl’s fingers had begun squeezing Henry’s hips, though his hands had started to wander a bit, settling at the top of the globes of Henry’s ass. As though to test the waters, Darryl let himself touch lightly, growing more confident when Henry’s mouth faltered on his chest. Finally just going for it, Darryl’s hands cupped the swell of Henry’s ass, fingers kneading into the soft flesh.

The smaller man pulled back, bottom lip tucked under slightly large front teeth as Darryl pushed him down against his straining erection, grinding appreciatively. His long sleep shirt was tented at the front where his own cock stood, the head brushing against Darryl’s stomach each time Darryl ground upwards.

A shaking hand moved upwards, warm, thick fingers tracing the light stubble of Henry’s face. Darryl’s fingers pinched the frames of Henry’s glasses, pulling them off and setting them aside. When Henry sat up this time, the sun hit his eyes just right and Darryl’s heart swelled in something that was pushing dangerously past lust into other territory he wasn’t quite ready to delve into just yet.

“Let me see your hand.”

“Weird time for a palm reading, but okay.” Darryl joked and Henry barely stifled a snicker as he took one of the large hands in both of his.

“So, this whole magic thing I’ve got going on, there’s some really weird spells but I found this one…” Henry’s hands glowed gently and Darryl watched mesmerized. “It’s from a wizard’s spell book I think, but I figured it might be able to help with the van if we ever needed it. I learned it from a random page that the Library must have spit out. I think I found another good use for it too.” Once he’d finished speaking, he pulled his hands back from Darryl, clear and slick fluid coating his fingers instead.

“That’s… Real convenient there, Henry.” Darryl examined his fingers, rubbing them together and feeling the grease between them. Now Henry was really blushing. “How do I-?”

“Just go slow, Darryl. I trust you.” As he was instructed, Darryl’s hand moved back behind Henry, finding his asscrack with a now wet hand. He could feel goosebumps arise on Henry’s skin as the slick transferred, pointer finger pushing to feel for his entrance. Once he’d found it, Darryl spread a bit of the grease around the puckered hole and Henry’s eyes fell closed for a moment, his legs shaking around Darryl’s thighs. Once the tip of Darryl’s finger began to push past the tight muscles, Henry let his head fall back, a heavy sigh falling from his parted lips. It was one of the best sights that Darryl had ever experienced and it sent a sharp jolt down to his cock.

“Is this okay?” Darryl asked, holding his hand still as Henry regained enough sense to look back down at him.

“Keep going.” Once again following instruction, Darryl’s finger slid a bit further into Henry feeling how his tight walls fluttered around the intrusion. It was Darryl’s turn to bite as his lip, moving his hand in and out as best he could from his angle, Henry’s limbs turning just about to jelly. The more Darryl moved his wrists back and forth, the more breathless that the man above him became, Henry’s shirt wet at the front where arousal was beaded at his tip. “More.”

“Are you sure?” Darryl moved his hand a bit, feeling out tight Henry still was. He didn’t want to hurt him, that would ruin everything.

“Yes, God Darryl, fuck.”

“Okay, okay!” He said, voice strained and grip a bit shaky as he pulled his hand back to allow the tip of his middle finger to push in beside the other. Henry was full on panting, looking down at Darryl through barely open eyes and his hands that were on Darryl’s chest closed to fists, nails running across the skin there. There was a moment of resistance before Henry breathed out heavily and Darryl was able to gently work his finger in. This time, he moved his fingers around rather than in and out, pressing against the walls around them and it practically had Henry keening. Knowing that Ron and Glenn were just across the hall and could hear them at any moment… Darryl wanted Henry to make more of those sounds.

The pads of his fingers pressed against Henry’s insides, Darryl’s free hand moving up the slim thigh beside his own. The worn material of the extra large Dudeler shirt was soft against the back of Darryl’s hand, the dark color a stark contrast to the pale skin below it. Henry’s hips pushed back onto Darryl’s hand, pressing his fingers against a spot in him that made Henry cry out louder than he had yet. Taking the hint, Darryl did it again on his own and Henry crumpled over him, chin on his shoulder.

At this point, Darryl was straining against the front of his boxers so much that it ached terribly, hips shifting desperately under Henry’s weight. In a split second decision, Darryl removed his fingers, wiping the excess grease on the blankets as he lifted his hips, nearly sending Henry toppling over. The smaller man caught himself, watching as Darryl pulled the sheets off of him, hooking his fingers into the top of his boxers and tearing them off indignantly. His cock sprung up, thick and flushed and Henry felt a new course of arousal flow through him. His own shirt was deposited in a similar way as Darryl returned his attentions back to Henry, both of them now naked and wound as tightly as a violin string.

Darryl pulled his legs out from under him, the pins and needles already stabbing at his skin as he winced slightly.

“So… How exactly do we do this?”

“Darryl. I don’t have to explain the birds and the bees to you, do I?” Henry had a playful little smile on his face and the larger man sputtered a bit.

“Henry, you… You know what I mean! I haven’t done this before!” Darryl’s cheeks were now exceptionally dark red. The other man chuckled and laid back, his head resting at the foot of the bed.

“Just do the same thing. Go slow, it’ll be fine.” Henry was awfully calm for being on his back about to have a dick shoved in him and something about that made Darryl feel even more nervous. Swallowing past a hard lump in his throat, Darryl moved up to crawl over Henry, realizing just how much smaller he was than himself. Without any clothes on, he seemed so small and frail despite the fact that this was the man who had turned himself into a bear on multiple occasions.

“Okay. Alright, I can do that.” Darryl sighed and looked down at Henry once more, eyes taking their time in drinking in the sight. He paused when looking at his cock; very much like the rest of Henry, it was long and slim, pale except for the flushed tip. A bit of pre-cum had dribbled onto his stomach and it made Darryl’s insides do something nearly painful. When Darryl finally looked up, he’d realized that Henry was looking at his cock too, jaw a bit slack.

Darryl Wilson was not a small man in any sense. Maybe Henry was starting to realize why he was so nervous.

Despite that, Henry planted the bottom of his feet against the mattress, letting his legs fall open slightly in invitation and Darryl moved the rest of the way over him. His head dipped down, lips closing around his collar bone and sucking, Henry’s back arching off the bed for more contact. Darryl’s beard tickled him enough to distract from the hard pull of Darryl’s mouth, his skin tingling even when Darryl pulled away. The bruise that was forming on Henry’s collarbone was immediate and dark and Darryl couldn’t stand it anymore.

Taking his palm, he gathered the pre-cum that had accumulated at his own head, spreading it down his shaft as he gripped himself. One hand found a home next to Henry’s shoulder to brace himself while he ran himself over Henry’s entrance to collect a bit more of the grease to ease himself in. When he put his cock at Henry’s hole, he pushed forward as gently as he could being met with the most resistance he’d ever felt. Henry hissed out when he was finally breached, his chest heaving the further that Darryl pushed inside of him.

Once Darryl was in enough, his other hand moved beside Henry’s other shoulder, holding him up and looking right down at Henry. The attention to him made Henry writhe a bit in discomfort, trying to relax enough to let Darryl into him. There wasn’t enough lube by any stretch of the imagination, but he’d keep that in mind for next time.

If there was a next time. And Henry hoped to _God_ there would be.

When Darryl was finally seated inside of Henry, his hips flush with Henry’s ass, Darryl pulled his knees under him to better support himself. He was still scared of hurting Henry, though an experimental rotation of his hips had the blond nearly screeching in pleasure and that melted away soon after. Darryl took it slow, rocking his hips into Henry’s, not bothering to thrust too hard just yet. He wanted to feel Henry and really see what this was like, to be with him in such an intimate way.

Suddenly all of those odd interactions seemed to click into place, his situation with Carol, everything. It was impossible to explain but this felt more right than anything Darryl had tried to do in recent years, and the revelation was soothing the turmoil he was dealing with. He was with Henry now and that’s what mattered, making him feel as good as Darryl was.

Strong arms wrapped around Henry’s waist, scooping him upwards quickly to sit back in Darryl’s lap. This angle allowed him to slide so much deeper and it left Henry’s moans broken in the back of his throat. Darryl’s lips found a home right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, alternating between peppering kisses there and sucking harshly. Henry’s arms were tucked under Darryl’s, his fingers desperately gripping at his back for any kind of leverage to keep him grounded.

“D-Darryl-?” Henry didn’t even sound like himself. He was so breathless and strung out, his voice sounded smaller than ever. Darryl merely grunted in response and Henry continued. “I… This is…”

“I know.” Was all he said, snapping his hips upwards and stifling a groan into Henry’s neck.

The longer they went, the harsher the sting was on his back from Henry’s nails digging in. Henry was slamming his hips down as Darryl moved upwards, the lewd sound of clapping skin filling the room. Experimentally, a large hand moved downward, past Henry’s now weeping cock almost to where they were connected. His cock moved back and forth quickly, and his warm palm found Henry’s balls comfortably seated there. Darryl wasn’t big on this himself, but he decided to give them a gentle squeeze and this time Henry swore so loudly he was sure that someone would hear him. A bit more playing with his sac and Henry was gasping constantly in his ear.

“Darryl. Darryl, I-I can’t…” He squeezed out between moans. Something about that made Darryl increase his speed, his hand removing itself from Henry’s balls. On its way up, his hand brushed against Henry’s, on its way to wrap around the base of his cock to start jerking himself in time with the thrusts. Quickly, the hand was pushed away in favor of Darryl taking him and Henry was helpless to do anything more than just moan and call Darryl’s name. “Close. S-So close.”

His voice enticed Darryl even more to push his limits, to snap his hips up harder and deeper until Darryl could hardly move at all as Henry froze and clamped down on him. He could feel the ribbons of cum between them, hot and sticky over his fingers and belly. While that would have normally grossed him out, Darryl was too busy driving his hips forward until he, too, was coming with a loud groan. His grip was tight around Henry as his hips continued to pulse into him, spilling all of himself inside of the tight space as he panted for breath. They stayed like that for longer than either registered, their arms slowly unwrapping from around one another as Darryl’s cock softened inside of Henry.

The uncomfortable feeling of cum dripping down his ass and onto Darryl’s lap made Henry grimace, pulling back to see Darryl’s sweat-slickened face for the first time. A still-shaking hand reached up to push some of his hair back out of his face, Darryl nearly leaning into the touch before it disappeared.

Henry pushed up on his knees, letting Darryl’s dick slide out of him before he flopped down to the mattress, body aching but satisfied.

“Tell ya one thing, the ol’ bod doesn’t hold up like it used to.” Henry mentioned, enjoying the deep chuckle that Darryl gave him before he laid down to face him.

“I know what you mean. My knees are killing me.” Darryl admitted, grabbing the already filthy sheet to wipe the drying cum off of his stomach.

“You… Don’t regret this, do you?” The question was so loaded that Darryl nearly blanked out for a moment before a response had already left his mouth.

“Not a bit.”

“That’s a relief.” Henry said with a sweet smile, looking up at the now fully illuminated ceiling.

“Though I think we have more talking to do at some point.”

“Of course!” Henry said quickly. They really did have a lot to discuss.

“But until then, this is… Good.” Darryl mentioned, reaching out to pull Henry’s body to his.

“Would you say this _rocks_?” Henry mumbled against Darryl’s chest. It was silent for a moment.

“Henry.”

“...sorry.”


End file.
